Eksperyment
by EveLetter
Summary: Hanji x Levi Opowieść o tym dlaczego Rivaille nie powinien się zgadzać.


**(A/N): I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin ! **

**Hanji x Levi :D xD**

* * *

To był piękny dzień dla odziału Zwiadowców. Słońce świeciło, ptaki śpiewały, a pewna brunetka siedziała na ganku przyglądając się kształtnym chmurom. Mimo iż każda miała inny kształt, kobieta uważała, że wszystkie przypominają tytanów. Szybkim ruchem porawiła okulary, ustawaijąc je na swoje prawidłowe miejsce, a mianowicie na mostku nosa, po czym wstała otrzepując kurz z bałych spodni. Przez cały ten czas uśmiech nie znikał z jej twarzy.

Hanji powoli ruszyła w stronę stołówki, co kilka minut machając do znajomych na korytarzu. Już w pewnej odległości mogła usłyszeć dzięki rozmawiających zwiadowców oraz zapachy wydobywające się z przestronnego hallu. Tak naprawdę nie była głodna, ale wiedziała znakomicie,że będąc w wojsku człowiek potrzebuje wiele sił. Przecież nie była głupia. Jednym pchnięciem otworzyła ogromne, drewniane drzwi, kierując się , do stołu przy którym rozmawiali Erwin i Levi.

- Witam, Panów ! - krzyknąła radośnie, zasiadając naprzeciwko Leviego.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się do Zoe, podczas gdy niski mężczyzna mruknął coś pod nosem, witając ją swoim lodowatym spojrzeniem.

- Hanji, właśnie mówiłem Leviemu, że powinniście przeprowadzić kilka badań na Erenie - zaczął wysoki mężczyzna. - ale on nie chce. Może spróbujesz go jakoś przekonać ?- powiedział z lekką nutką rozbawienia w głosie.

Oboje wymienili spojrzenia, kierując wzrok, ku ciemnowłosemu mążczyźnie.

- nie. - odpowiedział szatyn z tym samym stoickim wyrazem twarzy.

- Ale Levi ! - zawyła kobieta, wymachując rękami - nie możesz mi tego zrobić ! Przecież wiesz jak marzę by bliżej przyjrzeć się jego zdolnością!- spojrzała błagająco na mężczyznę przed nią.

- nie. - odpowiedział krótko Levi.

- A to niby dlaczego ?! - Zoe wstała, podchodząc szybko do kaprala, wlepiając w niego swoje duże czekoladowe oczy. Rivaille jedynie warknął w odpowiedzi, odwracając się do rozbawionego całą ta sytuacją blondyna, po czym powiedział.

- A ty się dziwisz, ze nie chcę pracować z tą okularnicą.

* * *

W końcu po kilku zmarnowanych - według Leviego - godzinach, dwójce udało się przekonać kaprala, aby ten się zgodził. Oczywiście kiedy w końcu to nastąpiło, kobieta usmiechnęła się radośnie, żucając się na szyję mniejszego mężczyzny.

- Złaź ze mnie, ty okularnico ! - krzyknął rozzłoszczony Rivaille. Brunet miał już tego po dziurki w nosie. Dosyć, ze Hanji i Erwin zawracali mu dupę od ponad 3 godzin, to teraz ta szalona kobieta ma mu się wieszać na szyi ?! Niedoczekanie ! Czasami naprawdę żałował, że spotkał tę dwójkę.

Szybkim ruchem chwycił Zoe za rękę, spychając ją na twardą, zimną podłogę.

- Aghh! - krzyknęła zdezorientowana brunetka, leżąca po chwili pod stopami Rivailla.

- Dalej, wstawaj. Nie mamy całego dnia. - powiedział znudzonym tonem, idąc w stronę lochów, gdzie trzymano Jaegera.

Zdziwiona Hanji, podniosła się otrzepując kurz i poprawiając okulary, po czym ruszyła, aby dogonić zirytowanego bruneta.

* * *

Oboje szli w ciszy po schodach, prowadzących do piwnicy. Z każdym krokiem w dół, robiło się coraz chłodniej, aż do momętu kiedy Zoe musiała zacisnąć zęby, aby chronić je przed niepożądanym szczękaniem z zimna. Rivaille widząc to, jedynie mruknął coś pod nosem podnosząc wyżej latarnię i idąc coraz dalej. Mężczyzna sprawiał wrażenie, że zimno wcale mu nie doskwiera, czego nie można było powiedzieć o Hanji Zoe, która uśmiechała sie szaleńczo przez całą drogę do lochów.

Mimo iż Rivaille zawsze mówił, że kobieta jest głupią okularnicą, w głębi duszy naprawdę o nią dbał, lubił i podziwiał.

Może dlatego, ze ona jedyna nie bała się powedzieć mu prawdy lub nakrzyczeć na niego. Brunetka często droczyła się z nim i możnaby powedzieć, że jej drugą pasją od razu po tytanach jest granie na nerwach kapralowi. Lecz prawde mówiąc wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało.

Po kilku chwilach spaceru, dwójka żołnierzy wreszcie dotarła do celu, po czym kapral wzciągnął niewielki, zardzewiały klucz, powoli umieszczając go w otworze, drewnianych drzwi. Po chwili było słychać lekki skrzyp a drzwi otowrzyły się, ukazując pomieszczenie, w którym za kratami siedział Eren Jaeger.

Chłopak widząc ich rozszeżył swoje szmaragdowe oczy, wstając z łóżka i kierując sie w stronę krat.

- Czy coś się stało kapralu i pani Zoe ? - zapytał niewinnie, spoglądając w zaskoczeniu z kaprala na Hanji.

* * *

- Jakiego rodzaju eksperymenty ? - zapytał Eren lekko przerażony miną kobiety, siedzącej na przeciwko.

Od czasu kiedy kapral i brunetka zeszli do lochów minęło kilka minut, a podekscytowana Hanji już zaczęła wszysko wyjaśniać. Po dczas gdy Levi opierał jedynie o ścianę z tym samym nudnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Oh ! Eren ! nie martw się ! - powiedziała kobieta, jeszcze bardziej strasząc chłopaka.

- Nic ci nie będzie ! - poklepała go po plecach, wysyłając dreszcz po całym ciele bruneta.

- D-dobrze - zająkał się nastolatek.

Levi widząc tę scenkę, zmrużył oczy, mrucząc pod nosem niezrozumiałe słowa.

* * *

- Dobra, Eren. Teraz wystarczy tylko abyś skupił się i spróbował utworzyć kryształ, podobny do tego w którym siedzi Annie - Dwójka właśnie zaczynała swoje doświadczenia.

Szukanie odpowiedniego miejsca, do badań nie zajęło im zbyt długo. Szybko znależli małą łąkę kilkaset metrów od siedziby głownej, aby zachować bezpieczeństwo w razie gdyby Eren stracił kontrolę nad swoim ciałem jako tytan. Miejsce było przestronne i wygodne do przeprowadzania eksperymentów.

Levi siedział pod drzewem obserwując podekscytowaną kobietę, która z chwili na chwilę uśmiechała sie coraz bardziej.

- S-spróbuję ! - powiedział Eren, nie do końca przekonany czy uda mu sie sprostać wyzwaniu. Ostatni raz spojrzał na szefową oddziału do badań specjalnych po czym zamknął oczy, starając się jak najbardziej mógł.

Po wielu nie udanych próbach, jego ciało wiotczało, a chłopak zaczął słabnąć. Wiedział, że długo tak nie wytrzyma, ale musiał spróbować. W końcu te badania były bardzo ważne, a on nie chciał zawieść dwójki żołnierzy.

Z myśli wyrwał go znajomy, kobiecy głos.

- Eren, nie musisz tego dokonać za pierwszym razem. Szczerze mówiąc wcale tego nie oczekiwałam. Każdy potrzebuje czasu. Nie martw się już, będziemy próbować do skutku, ale nie dziś. Widzę jak się męczysz. To nie zdrowe. Musisz odpocząć. - Nastolatek spojrzał na brunetkę, dając jej zmęczony uśmiech po czym wstał idąc w stronę zamku.

Hanji podeszła powoli do kaprala siedzącego pod drzewem, który oberwował całą scenkę z nutą zainteresowania. Spojrzał na kobietę, która zdążyła już usiąść koło niego, opierając się leniwie o pień drzewa. Rivaille zauwarzył, że Zoe wydawała się dzisiaj jakaś inna, możnaby powiedzieć, że stała sie odległa. Jej brązowe oczy powoli zaczęły sie zamykać, a sama Hanji opadała powoli w sen. Zanim mężczyzna zdążył zauwarzyć, jej głowa opadła bezwładnie na jego ramię. Przez chwilę siedział w szoku, zbierając się w sobie, aby ją obudzić, ale wyglądała tak spokojnie, że nie chciał psuć tej sielanki. Jedyne co zrobił to wyciągnął swoją ulubioną książkę - która zabrał wiedząc, że bedzie nudno - po czym zaczął czytać.

* * *

Po godzinie zaczęło sie ściemniać, a Rivaille nadal siedział pod drzewem ze śpiącą Hanji na jego ramieniu. W końcu postanowił, że pora aby wrócić do zamku. Już miał podnieść kobietę, kiedy zauwarzył,że ona wcale nie śpi. Zamiast tego wlepiała swoje czekoladowe oczy w jego własne karmazynowe. Patrzyli tak na siebie przez chwilę, zanim kapral odwrócił wzrok, wyciągając do niej rękę.

- Dalej, nie mamy całego dnia- powiedział już drugi raz tego dnia, po czym pomógł jej wstać.

- Wygodnie ci było ? - zapytała Hanji z uśmiechem na ustach. Rivaille odwrócił się w stronę kobiety z lekkim szokiem wymalowany na twarzy.

- Wcale nie spałaś, nie ? - zapytał.

Hanji jedynie uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi, wyprzedzając kaprala, po czym powiedziała.

- Ciekawe książki czytasz.

* * *

**(A/N): Koniec ! ^^ **

**Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. Przepraszam za błędy :D wiem, że jest Halloween...ale tak wyszło, że dzisiaj akurat dostałam dzikiej weny i nie mogłam się powstrzymać (o/w/o) Lecz kto wie, może ten paring jest trochę straszny :D HAHA !**

**Awww... Hanji i Levi są tacy słodcy ! Mimo iż wolę Levi x Mikasa, pisanie tego one-shot'a było zabawne :) **

**Opowiadanie z dedykacją dla mojej kochanej przyjaciółki Sandory-chan ^^ **

**Opinie mile widziane :D xD**

**~ EveLetter **


End file.
